Die Hard and Dragons
by motherofflame
Summary: Tony Vreski thought his boss, Hans Gruber's plan was perfect, take hostages at the Nakatomi Christmas party, steal the 640 million dollars in the vault and disappear. Simple. But, one of the girls who is taken hostage is a Targaryen, and the plan goes awry when her dragon comes to save her, getting the money is no longer the goal, it's getting out alive Please leave reveiw! :)
1. summary

**_Tony Vreski thought his boss, Hans Gruber's plan was perfect. Take hostages, steal Six hundred and forty million dollars, and disappear. But one of the hostages is a Targaryen, and things get a little complicated when her dragon shows up to save her. The gang's main problem now, is to get out with their lives._**


	2. The Tower

Having a private tutor over the Holidays fucking sucks, especially when a paper is due Boxing Day. I roll my eyes as I enter the skyscraper, Nakatomi Plaza. The guard at the front desk raises an eyebrow.

"I'm here to do some interviews." I mutter. The guard nods.

"Then you must be Lilliana Targaryen." He smiles. "I was told to expect you." I smile and nod. "

"30th floor." He tells me. I thank him and get into the elevator. Seriously, was there a more boring way to spend Christmas eve? I hear the music and voices even before the elevator doors open. Adjusting the strap on my bag awkwardly, I step out into the crowd. A kind looking woman with curly dark blond hair comes over to me.

"You must be Lilliana, Welcome, I'm Holly Gennaro." She says, shaking my hand.

"Hi, please just call me Lily." I say, forcing a smile to avoid showing my anxiety.

"Lily, well, why don't you enjoy yourself for a bit, and then we'll do the interview?" I take a less strained breath.

"Sure, sounds great." I agree. She smiles at me, and merges back into the crowd. I pick through the thicket of people, looking down at my notebook, muttering the questions I've prepared under my breath, prepping to start the interview.

Tony Vreski was meticulously patching the phone lines. His brother appeared on the ramp above him.

"Hey Brother." Karl grinned.

"Just a moment." Tony replied. He heard the Chainsaw start up.

"Nein! Nein! Nein! Not yet, just wait!" Tony cried. Karl ignored him. Frantic, Tony scrambled to patch up the phone lines. He barely finished. Karl smirked, walking away as Tony glared after him.

My head snaps up at the gunfire. The screams nearly drown out the noise. I stand, backing up. A large hand grips my arm, reflexively, I slam my fist into his face. The man lets go, looking surprised. I bolt past him, trying to get to the stairs. Arms wrap around me in a bear hug, hauling me into the air. I let out a startled scream. I try to headbutt the man holding me, but he jerks his head sideways, and I completely miss. The blond man sets me down at the edge of the crowd, keeping a firm hand on my arm. I see the man I punched holding his jaw. I smirk.

"You think this is funny, you little bitch?" He snaps. "Maybe I'll just pay you back."

"Hold on," remarks the man holding my arm. He raises an eyebrow. "You let this little girl get the better of you?" The other man scowls and sulks off. I stomp on my assailants foot. He grunts but doesn't let go.

"You are a tiger aren't you?" He says, clearly amused. "Hey, Tony." He calls. Another guy, younger, with shorter hair, and glasses looks over. "Come check out this spitfire." He comes over. I try to jerk away, but the terrorist's grip is to strong.

"Here, hold onto her." The man gripping my arm says. The younger obliges. I eye him. He's _hot_. '_Now is NOT the time Lily.' _I tell myself. I strain, pulling forward.

"Fuck, you're strong." The henchman laughs. I try to punch him in the stomach, but he catches my fist. The man I assume is the leader looks over as the other blond henchman calmly tugs someone into the elevator. The leader looks at me, and I shudder.

"Tony, bring her, as apparently she's trouble." He sneers.

"Leave the kid alone!" Holly protests. Tony tries to pull me forward. I plant my feet firmly against the floor. Tony snorts in amusement, and throws me over his shoulder. I slam my fist against his back, like a child having a tantrum. He sets me down in the elevator. The leader looks me over again.

"You're a lot of trouble for a child." He sneers. "How old are you my dear?" He asks. I glare at him.

"18." I hiss. The elevator opens and the leader steps out, the other henchman lightly pushes the man to follow. Tony just picks me up like a ragdoll again, I squirm, and he chuckles.

"You know, I kind of like you shrimp." He laughs. I huff, annoyed. "So," he continues, setting me on the ground. "What's an 18 year old girl doing at big corporation on Christmas Eve, surely you don't work here." I sigh.

"I have a fucking private tutor who insists I do interviews with some of the staff here." I growl. He looks at me in disbelief.

"On Christmas eve?"

"Yes!" I snap. "She's a bitch." He seems to accept this.

"Do you have a name shrimp?" I glare at him.

"Lilliana." I spit.

"Lilliana." He repeats. "Pretty name." He replies. I ignore the compliment and focus on what the leader is saying. After some back and forth with the man he's questioning, he pulls out a hand gun. Beside me, Tony stiffens.

"Look away. Lilliana." I look at him, alarmed. "You don't want to see this." He insists. A loud screech cuts him off.

Lilliana inhaled sharply, but Tony was too focused on the window, searching for the source of the screech. He heard it again. Then the window exploded. A howling roar echoed through the room. Tony felt his jaw go slack. Standing there, in the midst of the ruined window, was a dragon.


	3. Not such a Perfect Plan

Time seemed to slow down. The dragon reared his dark green head, uttering an ear-splitting roar. Lilliana wrenched her arm free of his grip.

"Virtrex!" She cried, running to the dragon. The beast _hissed, _but not at the girl, it was hissing at Gruber. Karl pulled Gruber aside, just as the dragon roared at jet of blazing fire directly where Hans had just been standing. Lilliana lifted a hand, as if to stroke the dragon's snout. From the doorway, Theo shot at the dragon with his handgun, the dragon twisted to look at Theo, his snarl was a crack of thunder. Theo dove out of the way as flames blasted in his direction. A machine gun opened fire, and Tony realized that Fritz and Franco must have come to investigate the roaring. The dragon howled in rage, swatting Franco into the wall with his tail. Tony stood frozen, watching in awe as Lilliana swung her leg over the dragon's spikey back, she clung to the spines on his serpentine neck.

"Fly." She breathed.

Delight courses through me as Virtrex leaps into the air, through the broken window. '_Finally, finally, we're flying.' _From the day my dragon hatched, I've waited for this moment. I lean slightly sideways, steering him towards the roof. '_I have to help the other hostages.' _Virtrex snarls, but lands on the roof.

"Shh, shh." I whisper, still trembling from the exhilaration of _flying a dragon_. I grew up hearing stories about dragons, about how we Targaryens could ride them. This is everything I've ever wished for since as long as I can remember. Well, I hadn't planned on a wild first flight from a skyscraper that's under attack from terrorists, but still. I slide down from Virtrex's warm back.

'_Good thing I didn't wear a dress.'_' Mother had wanted me to, but I said no, in favor of yoga pants and a tank top. I rip strips off the bottom of my shirt, wrapping them around my hands, to make sure I can keep a better grip on Virtrex's spines, I take a deep breath, and open the door to the roof, heading down the stairs, Virtrex wriggles down behind me, his hot breath tickles my neck, reassuring me.

"What _the fuck_ was _that?_" Theo demanded.

"Which one? The wild child, or the dragon?" Karl snarked. Theo glared at him.

"The _dragon._" He hissed. Gruber hadn't said a word since the dragon had staggered to his feet, wincing.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked him. The other man nodded.

"I think so." He didn't sound sure.

"Why was it _here?_" Theo whined.

"It came for the girl. It came to save her." Karl growled. "You saw the way it put itself between us and her. That dragon was _protecting_ her."

"How do you know that?" Theo questioned.

"She called out it's name." Tony answered. "She yelled something, and ran towards it."

"Virtrex." Gruber said coolly. "She yelled _Virtrex_." It means "Vengeance".

Tony and Karl exchanged a look.

"What do we do about the dragon?" Fritz asked uneasily. "It didn't leave, it went to the roof." Everyone looked at Gruber.

"You can't have anticipated this Hans." Franco said quietly.

John McClane eyed the dragon warily. He was beautiful, with his dark green scales, reddish orange wings and frills, his eyes were lakes of molten bronze. The kid standing next to him had fair skin, auburn hair, and striking violet eyes. She seemed to be sizing him up.

"Who are you?" She asked, her calm voice had a strained edge to it.

"John McClane, NYPD." He said, showing her his badge. She raised an eyebrow.

"This is L.A." She replied.

"I know, but I got invited to the Christmas party by mistake."

"Huh." She said, she clearly didn't believe him.

"Do you have a name, kiddo?"

"Lilliana Targaryen." She replied. McClane guessed that that explained the dragon and the purple eyes, weren't Targaryens famous for the purple eyes? McClane knew that they were famous for the dragons however. She turned away, her dragon followed her.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Coming where."

"To save the hostages." She said, as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

McClane suppressed a grin. '_I'm coming Holly, and I have a Targaryen and her dragon helping.'_


	4. Provoked Attack

Holly looked up when she heard a muffled roaring sound. Ginny looked at her nervously.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Holly whispered back.

"It sounds like… and animal of some kind." Ginny said anxiously. Holly agreed, but kept this to herself.

"Tony. Go find out what's going on with the fire alarm."

"Hans, he can't go alone." Fritz objected.

"Why not?" Hans growled.

"What if the dragon is up there?"

"Fine, Alexander! James! Go upstairs with Tony, find out about the fire alarm." As the three of them got into the elevator, Tony pressed the button for the 32nd floor.

Alexander cocked his weapon. "Tony, you saw this fucker, how big was he?"

"Big." Tony said. "I mean, I guess he was small as dragons go, but still he was damn big, probably as long as an elephant, but not as tall. About 6 feet at his shoulders." Alexander whistled. The elevator opened.

"Spread out." Tony hissed, not because it was tactical, but because he wanted a chance to warn Lilliana. As he stalked around the half built cubicles he saw her.

"Lilliana." He whispered. "Get out of here." She gave him a surprised look. "Go." He hissed again.

"What are you waiting for Tony? Kill her!" Alexander yelled. There was a _hisssssss_, and the dragon's head slid into view. He bit Alexander on the side and chest. Roaring in anger, James open fired, and Tony stared as the bullets ricocheted off the dragon's scales. With a vicious roar, the dragon let go of Alexander, who slumped to the floor. James was still firing, the dragon swung his head around, molten eyes burning. Tony jerked out of the way as the dragon spat fire at James. Lilliana was still shielded behind his reddish-gold wings. His eyes burned, _how dare you?_ They seemed to say. _How dare you threaten my rider?_ Tony took a deep breath, and looked behind him. Alexander was still breathing, but the dragon had killed James with the firebreath. '_He didn't attack first.' _ Tony realized. '_The dragon didn't attack until James shot him.'_ Lilliana was inspecting her dragon's neck, where the bullets had bounced off.

"Oh, my sweet." She whispered. She pressed her forehead against the dragon's nose. The dragon purred at her. He eyed Tony, but did not attack.

"Drop the gun." A male voice hissed. The dragon growled in agreement. Tony set his gun down.


	5. Woke the Dragon (Graphic injury)

Lilliana looked shaken, which was a normal reaction to having just been shot at with a machine gun. The dragon uttered another angry growl, his tail lashing. Flames still flickered around his mouth. McClane glared at the blond terrorist. But beneath the anger, there was curiosity.

"Why did you spare her?" McClane asked.

"Because I don't want her hurt." the blond replied.

"Why?"

"I like her." Virtrex sniffed the terrorist. The dragon tilted his head and purred.

"He likes him." Lilliana said calmly. "And I trust my dragon." She added.

"They want to kill your dragon." The blond blurted. Lilliana frowned, then nodded.

"I suppose that they would, but that's not happening." She said fiercely.

"Name?" McClane hissed at the boy.

"Tony." Came the reply. McClane bent down, and picked up the machine gun. He paused, considering, then gave the beretta to Lilliana.

"You know how to use this kid?" He asked. She nodded.

"My father has a shooting range." She said quietly. There was a low moan from behind them. McClane looked at the terrorist the dragon had bitten. He went over for a better look. It was not a pleasant sight, blood was leaking out from the shredded flesh, and splinters of bone protruded from the man's side.

"Mother of God." McClane said, amazed and horrified.

"We have to call the police." He said.

"I could fly…" Lilliana started to say, McClane shook his head.

"You and your dragon are the best chance we have, we try his radio first." McClane jerked his thumb at Tony. Lilliana nodded, resting her hand on her dragon's neck. McClane nodded, and headed to the roof.

The police cruiser eventually pulls up. I take a deep breath, McClane walks up beside me, and peers out the window.

"Who's driving this car? Stevie Wonder?" He growls. "Watch out kid." He says. I duck as he slams a chair against the window. I hear footsteps. Virtrex is still on the roof.

"Freeze motherfucker! Drop it!" McClane shouts. I dive behind a chair. The yelling continues, then gunfire. I stand up, McClane is in trouble, he's crab walking under the table as the dark haired man, the one I socked earlier, taunts him. I pull the beretta out of my waistband, stalk forward, take a deep breath, cock the hammer, and squeeze the trigger. The gunshot echoes in my ears, blood spatters my face. I hear the man howling in pain. I got him in the thigh. Adrenaline surges through me. I jump up on the table, standing over the terrorist.

"Let go of the gun, you fucker!" I scream. McClane looks surprised. Virtrex smashes through the wall as I kick the man's gun to the floor. I look out the window, the cop car is pulling away. I swing onto my dragon's back. I nudge him with my legs, and he leaps into the air.

Powell could not believe what he was seeing. The dragon hissed. The girl climbed off of his back. She was covered in blood.

"Don't leave!" She gasped. "Terrorist's attacking." Powell was about to say something when he heard the sound of machine gun fire. The dragon howled, shielding the girl with his wings. She swore, and climbed back onto him. He launched off. Powell watched as he twisted and turned. He roared a jet of flame in the direction of the gunfire. Powell managed to snap out of his shock, and call for backup.

"All of you relax, police action was inevitable, and as it happens, necessary." Gruber was explaining. "Leave the police to me." He continued. "But kill that dragon." Karl watched as Franco winced, flexing his arms. He cocked the Steyr aug. Several men, including his brother, had gone missing. Karl had a pretty good idea what had happened to them.

McClane watched in surprise as Tony wiped Lilliana's face with his sleeve. Tony must have been a foot taller than Lilliana. He looked up at McClane.

"They have missiles." He growled. McClane stared, processing that. Lilliana looked up.

"Where do they keep them?" She asked. "I'll go and destroy them." She said.

"No, Not yet." McClane said sternly. "I'm going to check something out. You stay put."


End file.
